narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Deva Path
Name: * Type: Kekkei Genkai * User: Nagato * Hand Seals: None * Debut (Anime): Shippuden Episode 82 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 363 The , Pain's first observed body, was the body of Yahiko in the Six Paths of Pain. It was the most-seen and used of the six paths, and acted as Nagato's representative during sealings. Its main abilities revolved around manipulating gravity, allowing it to repel or attract objects. The Deva path was permanently incapacitated after its chakra recievers were removed from its body, following Pain's defeat by Naruto Uzumaki. Konan took this body along with Nagato's body after he died and returned them to Amegakure. Appearance , Deva path's body when it was alive.]] As Deva path was the body of Yahiko, it retained all of his physical features when he was alive, like having medium length spiky orange hair. As the Deva path, the body possessed Nagato's Rinnegan eyes, bore six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. It also had three piercings on each wrist, at least one on its upper wrist and some just under his neck. He also wore a beaded necklace, which is quite similar to the one worn by the Sage of the Six Paths. Use The Deva path was the only path to be seen interacting with other Akatsuki members, besides Konan. When all six paths were in active use, Nagato tended to speak only through the Deva path and showed the tendency to sacrifice other paths to keep it safe, suggesting that Nagato had some partiality to the path or that it was merely the most valuable. Nagato's protective attitude in regards to the Deva path is due most likely to emotional attachment, as it was the body of his closest friend Yahiko when he was still alive. Also, as the Deva path was the strongest of the six paths, Nagato went to the extent of severing his chakra signals from the other paths to use the Deva path exclusively against powerful foes. Abilities The Deva path's main abilities revolved around manipulating gravity, allowing it to repel or attract objects or persons. However, it could not perform these techniques in rapid succession, leaving it vulnerable for a short period of time after their use. This period of time between usages varied from five seconds to several minutes, depending upon the force of the repulsion or attraction that Deva path used.Naruto chapter 367, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 422, page 22''Naruto'' chapter 423, page 05 When performing a large scale attack, Nagato had to first sever his connections with the other paths, and employ his chakra only to Deva path for the attack. Deva path's most powerful technique allowed it to release a black orb of energy in the atmosphere that could attract all the land, matter and objects underneath it to form a giant make-shift terrestrial body. In addition to gravity manipulation, Deva path could use a number of other miscellaneous jutsu, something none of the other bodies had been seen doing. It could use the Shapeshifting Technique to make body doubles of others with human sacrifices. It could also control rain, a possible throwback to Yahiko (who wanted to be able to stop the rain in Amegakure), which even allowed him to sense the chakra of everyone in Amegakure, making sneak-ins by enemies nearly impossible. Another chief ability of the Deva path included the Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals, that Akatsuki used to seal the tailed beasts. The members convened to forcibly extract the beast from its host's body over a three day period and store it in a giant statue. He was not the only one who could use this technique. Madara Uchiha (as Tobi) and the remaining Akatsuki members have been shown to initiate the extraction without Deva path when it was invading Konoha. Jutsu * Banshō Ten'in * Chibaku Tensei * Fierce Raining at Will * Five Seals Barrier * Magic Lantern Body Technique * Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique * Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals * Shapeshifting Technique * Shinra Tensei Influences In Buddhism, the Deva realm is the realm of bliss. The Deva realm is sometimes also referred to as the god's realm, because compared to humans, it's inhabitants are so powerful that they could be compared to deities. Trivia * Due to the unique nature of Nagato/Pain, Nagato is used for all actions done by his true body, while Pain has been used by the actions of the Deva path specifically. *It is very wierd because when Naruto first meet the Deva path,he never thought anything of it's similar appearence to himself. Jutsu classification::Ninjutsu Uses kekkei genkai::Rinnegan Category:Jutsu